


Love Letters and some other things

by Stupid_Crayons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I just kind of wanted to share them because... yes., I met these people on discord, These have been inspired by real people I meet, also some things other than love letters because love letters aren't all I write, but most of the things I write are romantic, random love letters that I wrote for people, soooooooooooooooooooo............ ye, they are a huge mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stupid_Crayons/pseuds/Stupid_Crayons
Summary: Chapter 5 - Tech (updated 06-01-21)Chapter 4 - Small Ones (updated 08-02-21)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Start

These are just some love letters that I have wrote for people that I met on discord. It's easy to see people in a love angle for me and every time I meet someone ideas come into my head and I can't get them out of my head until I write it down and I wanted to put it in a collection and thought that I could share it with people too ^^

So this is a collection of love letters that I wrote for people that I met on discord because I have weird interests. I'll most probably be putting them all in different chapters if the person has more than one letter dedicated to them and a chapter that is for generalised ones. Ohohoh! I forgot to mentioned it's not only love letters sometimes I write other things too!! I will be updating them as I go.

Ogiogi, y'all have a greattttttt day now :3


	2. Bread

Bread. You are a gift sent from god, not for me but for the world, you are a gift that god has bestowed upon us and you have chosen to grace me with your presence. Am I honoured? Yes. Do I respect you? Yes. Will I do everything in my power to give you what you want if you had just said the word? I would. I will move heaven and earth for you, I will break down mountains and burn the Amazon forest for you (I mean it’s morally and ethically wrong not to mention bad for the environment but just to see you smile? It is worth 50 burnt Amazon forests.) The sun cowers in the light of your smile for it remains to be the brightest thing I’ve seen in my entire life. Your name is Bread and you’re the most whole broken person I’ve seen. You have self-deprecating humour but somehow it just works in your favour, you constantly cuss and swear at people but that is just part of your charm. Others try to copy you but they could only dream of having the amount of effortlessness that belongs to you and you alone. Now don’t get me wrong, I say these things but I’m not deciding your worth but I am merely acknowledging it. I am simply putting it in words because you do not seem to understand how beautiful and good you are. Your laugh is like a light melody that flows through my ears and sinks deep within me and it lets me know that you are content. Even if everything has gone to shit, for just that one second you are content, laughing and having fun. You are precious not to just me but to everyone that treasures you because that is what you are. A treasure. You are a treasure but you are not a prize. You are not a prize for us to parade around and show off to others, you are not something to be won. You are a person. A beautiful person. You should never forget that.

\--------------------

When I first saw you I didn’t like you. I thought you were egotistical and full of yourself, so blinded by yourself that you do not see 2 feet before you. I didn’t like you and I didn’t understand why people were flocking about you and then you smiled and at the moment I understood. You have a way about you that captivates people when you smile. It’s the way it lights up your eyes and the way your body just relaxes into the smile. You said people don’t say that a lot and I say that they are blind. They get so caught up in your demeanor they don’t see the other aspects of you that captivates me instead. When you look at me I feel as though I’m floating, it feels as though you zero in on me and give me your undivided attention. It is exhilarating to know that I have your attention however fleeting. You smiled at me once and I was hooked. I tried everything to get you to give me one more smile. I cracked ridiculous jokes, said the most random things, and attempted to keep your attention in an effort to get you to spare me even a half-smile. None of them work. I stopped trying after the umpteenth time of failing and made an off hand remark that I can’t even remember now but what I did remember was the bright, beautiful smile full of mirth that you shot my way and the deep belly laugh that turned into a half wheeze and I remembered thinking that if the world had chose that exact moment to collapse I wouldn’t notice anything beyond you.


	3. Muffin

Muffin, sweet, soft, Muffin. You are absolutely brilliant. You have been hurt and you have had your heart torn out but you do not let it get you down. You remain to be the kindest, most caring, most welcoming person to have ever walked the earth. You are flawed but I love you because of those flaws. I want to know all the secrets you have to offer but I don’t want to take it, I want to slowly learn about it. I want you to give me a secret every time you decide you want me to learn something new about you. There is no rush for you and I, allow the gentle flow of the river bring us along to places we’ve never seen before. Some people wish for their loved ones to stay as they are but not me. I wish for you to grow, to learn, to adapt, to discover new things, new facets of life. I wish that you are ever-changing but always settled.

\--------------------

People are always going on and on about how they will die for their loved ones. I agree I will too but I won’t die for you. Baby, I want to live for you. I want to thrive under your love and attention and care. I don’t need to end a life to let you know you are loved. I just have to live and laugh to the best that I can so that you know that you are worth living for. You need to know that your love isn’t something to die for it is something that creates a will to live. You give me a will to live.


	4. Small ones

For Butters:

I don’t know you well but the very image of you fills my heart. Your voice is smooth like butter and every single syllabus that comes out of your mouth wraps around me and I feel it washing over my skin and it calms and excites me all in one swoop. We have never had an actual conversation but know this, my dear heart, I will kill all your demons and subject this entire world to hellfire just to see your mood lighten. Never doubt my love for you it is not something to be trifled with.

\--------------------

I do not understand, I was sure that you were just a passing interest, I did not think you would take up space in my life like this. There is just something about your voice, so hypnotic, so soft and gentle, not unlike the gentle tidings of a stream. It baffles me how much it affects me but it does and I will not lie, I do not mind it. Sometimes I wonder if it would be better to just forget but then I remember and it pulls me right back in. I am sorry but I am too selfish to let you go.

* * *

For Sarah:

Sarah, you’re an angel. There’s just no other way to put it. You’re a literal angel and I do not deserve you but I am much too selfish of a human to ever let anyone else have you. When I hold your hand it feels like I’m on cloud nine. When you look at me everyone in the world melts away and it’s only the two of us. I want to scream from the rooftops that I love you because my love for you is so vast I cannot possibly keep it to myself. I want to see you smile in the sun, watch the way the sunlight shines on you, the way your hair falls around your shoulders. You are beautiful, Sarah. I want to wake up beside you for the rest of my life for I cannot imagine a life without you. No. I refuse to. The mere thought sends a thousand stabbing pain into my heart. You hold my entire being in your hands and I hope you will be careful with me for I know I will allow you to destroy me if it makes you happy. I am nothing without you and I rather be nothing than be without you. 

* * *

For Kuromi:

Have I told you that you’re beautiful? You are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever laid my eyes upon. You remind me of freshly fallen snow, light and bright. Absolutely beautiful. You’re a ball of happy energy that I am unable to keep up with sometimes. I love you all the more for it. People say that the colour pink is the colour of love and your hair makes me fall in love with you more. A beautiful pink that resembles the colour of my love for you. You’re all that I have ever dreamed of and I wish to never wake from this dream if this is all it is. You are beautiful inside and out and I wish for you to always feel that way. 

* * *

For Marcony: 

You know what? You’re amazing. Your existence is quite possibly the single most important existence right at this moment. Somehow, you don’t seem to understand that. A simple greeting from you makes my day. Your mere presence makes my heart feel so full that I’m pretty sure everyone can hear it thumping hard in my chest. You don’t think you’re worth a lot. Baby boy let me tell you, you are worth 1000 times more of what I can give you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to anyone who has met you. Your heart is so big and so good. You try your best to love everyone around you but it seems nobody is loving you back. That’s okay because I’m here. I’m here to love you when nobody sees how much you’ve done for them. I’m here for you, for the bad and the good. You’re going to be just fine Marcony. I promise you that.


	5. Tech

People say that you are wrong. That you are a degenerate. That you are a horrible influence. Not to me. You are the stars, the moon, the very reason for my living. You are the reason I get up every morning and the reason I breathe every second. You are all that I want. A never ending craving that I hope would never end. I want you, all of you. The good. The bad. The really bad. I want it all. A tiny quirk of your lips will bring me to my knees. A flick of your eye and I will drown the entire world. You are the dream I never want to wake up from because you are everything to me. You are the centre of my universe and you hold the entirety of me in your hands. I refuse to allow others' opinions to steer me away from you. Some describe love as a quest, believe me my love, you will never be my quest. Loving you is not a quest, it is not a mission. Loving you is as easy as breathing and as heavy as a million boulders. It is a weight upon me that I gladly carry with me and I will carry it to the end of time.

\--------------------

I don’t know you well, I’ll admit that. I don’t know your favourite food, your favourite colours, I don’t know what you like to do when it’s a slow day. I don’t know what kind of music you like to listen to, I don’t know what troubles you daily. I admit I don’t know much at all. But. I do know how you sound when you’re upset, I know how your body moves when you’re listening to music you enjoy, I know how much you drink to feel numb and floaty, I know how you look like when you’re interested in something. I know about that glint in your eyes that repeatedly draws me in, the tiny twitch in your fingers when you’re talking, the way your hair looks after you’ve run your hand through it, the lilt in your voice when you speak, the gentle accent underneath your gruff voice. I don’t know you well but I’ve discovered so much and I continuously fall deeper in love with you that it consumes me and I don’t know what to do with these emotions.

\--------------------

I am a girl of many words, you know that. I continuously speak without a pause for breath, I speak before I think but I was speechless for a full 5 minutes because of you. This. This right here is the reason why I am so madly in love with you. I didn’t think it was possible for me to fall deeper in love with you but here I am, drowning and swimming in your affections. I refuse to come up for air in this pool of you. I know you. You turn away emotions for you don’t know what to do with them, it is hard for you to put them into words. You turn to alcohol because it is easier to drown your sorrows and troubles away at the bottom of a bottle. I know that you present yourself in a way that may make most people frown. A caveman, you call yourself. I agree. Rough and gruff though you are, you never fail to put a smile on my face. Presenting yourself in such a way but I see the softness underneath. I see the side of you that people allow their eyes to pass over. I see you and I want it all. You may pretend in front of everyone else but you don’t have to pretend in front of me. This may come across as aggressive and intense but I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. You weren’t the missing piece to my puzzle but you are definitely a piece of my life that I refuse to live without. You don’t know what you do to me. It is almost funny how easy I fall over just at the sound of your voice. It is embarrassing how easily I allow myself to melt under that stare of yours. It is absolutely shameful how I know I will drop everything no matter how important the second you call my name. I am so madly in love with you and I just wanted you to know that.

\--------------------

I need you to know that when I say ‘I love you’ I don’t say it to placate you. I don’t say it to meet that relationship quota that people put on themselves. I say it because I do. I say it because deep down I know I do, I know I love you. You mean so much to me you don’t know how much it hurts not being able to tell you that. I am so in love with you it hurts that I cannot tell you that. You are it for me. There won’t be anyone else after this and I can’t find it in me to care. You weren’t who I imagined I wanted to be with. You’re brash and crude, you drink too much, you aren’t capable of displaying emotions, you are a person of few words and yet there is something about you that draws me in. 

I think it’s the way you smile when you’re being cheeky and the way you laugh when you’ve successfully pissed someone off. Maybe it’s the intensity in your eye when you pay attention or the way your tone softens when speaking sometimes, it’s the fondness in your voice that hurts and how easily dismissible it is, to brush off that tone and reverting back to speaking like an angry caveman. You sat there, looking forlorn, in a suit and by the Gods I’ve never seen a more beautiful sight. Your red button up stretched taut against your chest and your black blazer hugs your shoulders firmly, you are a handsome man, you just can’t seem to see that. 

I don’t speak pretty words to fill your ego, these come from my heart. They come from the bottom of my heart, they come from the deep recesses of my consciousness. These are my sincere words and feelings that I put down. I wear my heart on my sleeve but it belongs to you and only you.


	6. The Vanguard Server

This server can be a place where anyone can come to for anything. Some treat it as a hotel, a passing point but some can also treat it as a home. A home full of people from all walks of life and they will bring you into the fold like you are an extension of them and they never fail to make you feel like family. Unless you’re being a bitch then you are going to get slammed so hard by multiple people it would not even be funny. I said they treat those who deserve it like family but I forgot to mention the kind of people they can become. This server is full of alcoholics and assholes and no matter how nice they are, never forget that you are an insignificant ant that should be glad they are choosing to accept you. Flaws, bad manners, alcoholic tendencies and everything. None of them will ask you to stay but know that if you choose to stay they will try their best to make you feel at home.

\--------------------

Your going was unexpected, we were all taken by surprise but to tell you the truth deep down I knew. I knew what happened had damaged our bond, I sincerely apologise from the bottom of my heart. I can never take it back, I understand that, but I will never forget the brotherhood we had. I know this will blow over, the pain and the hurting, but I also know I will never forget you. All of you. The pain of your leaving will fade on time but the memory we shared, those are irreplaceable, while I do not apologise for what I did, I apologise for what it brought and how we handled it. We could have handled it differently but I stand by what I did and you were unwilling to see that. I do not wish for you to forgive me but I do wish that in time you will learn that the situation has spun out of control and you will learn to not hate me. I thank you brother for being with me. I wish you luck in all.


	7. Generic Ones

You are a light, a beacon, that rises above all others. You are everything that a person could ever want, could ever love. Your shine blinds the others around you, robbing them of their senses as you consume them, as you consume me. I am but a humble presence at the edge of your existence so that I may try and soak up the goodness, the purity, the untainted soul that is yours. My entire being is yours, yours to take and yours to seek. Yours to command and conquer, yours to direct. I am your willing victim, I will bow before you above all others, I will listen to you before all others, I shall kill for you if you would have me do so. I am yours. Now and always. 

* * *

I promise to cherish your body, your soul, your innocence and above all your heart. I promise to never abandon you. I promise to never raise a hand against you. I promise to support you. I promise to always seek you out when we are far from each other's gaze. I promise to never break your trust, to never turn from you even in the heat of a moment. I promise to always stay by your side and to never part from them. I promise to stay loyal to the end of time, to never fall in another’s arms. I promise to hold your heart far above my own, I promise to chase your nightmares away. I promise. 

* * *

You are a divine being. A being that no one dares defies, no one dares to turn their back against you. You are my love, my one and only. I am the stars and you are the moon, giving me light and setting me to purpose. You are the very embers that lights my fire, the very point of insanity that I willingly cross just so I can have a moment with you. You carved a place for yourself in my cold, dead heart. You gave it life again, you turned me on my head with your very hands and trusted me to never allow you to fall. I swear to god that I will never, never, allow you to feel pain, to feel uncertain in my love for you, and to always know that my heart resides with you even if I am unable to be with you. You are my everything, and I am yours. Mind, body and soul. 

* * *

I kneel before you as I gaze upon your form. I kneel before you as a sign of respect. I kneel before you to show you that you are who I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are who I give my entire being to, I trust you to always hold me and to never, ever allow me to fall into the dark pit of despair where I will never be able to reach you for you are too pure. Too good. Too light. I kneel before you to let you know I love you. Now and forever. 

\--------------------

You kneel before me baring your soul for me, your darkest part and shadows exposed to me and I stand before you baring all, my past, my present, my future. I stand before you and I willingly give myself over to you, I trust you to never let me go. I trust you to respect and understand me. I trust you to never walk away. I do not love, I trust. I trust you to hold my life in your hands and to never let me down. 

* * *

I have been told that I am a brave soul. I have been told that I have no fears. I have been told that I do not hold anything dear to my heart due to how reckless I am. They are all wrong. I stand here, now and today, to let you know that I am a coward for running away from you. That my one fear is losing you. That I hold you so dear to my heart it drives me to do insane things to attempt to cover the feeling of unbridled joy when I see you. I am not an easy person to love, my darling, but you love me all the same and I am infinitely grateful that you do. The pure and unadulterated joy in my heart whenever I see you scares me because I was unaware that I was capable of such emotions and it terrifies me to know that your mere existence fuels my reason for living. It terrifies me because you could pick any day to just leave and I would not be able to fight for you to come back because if you are no longer happy with me I want you to find your happiness. I do not want you to be stuck with me but it appears you are staying. It appears that my fears are for naught. I love you, my darling. 

* * *

They showered me with gifts and beautiful visits to extraordinary places but what I truly wanted was the pure love you’re giving me. You showed me what it truly means to love. Loving is not special dates and extravagant gifts it is the raw, painful feeling of passion that fills us up to the brim and threatens to spill over and out of your body. It is the intense ball of knot that turns into butterflies when you smile at me and morphs into a boulder when we argue. Loving you is hard. Loving you is like climbing a never-ending mountain, it is exhausting yet exhilarating, we are constantly being haunted with the feeling that we can fall over at any moment yet we are secure in the feeling that the other would be there to catch you. 


	8. Not Meant To Be

“I don’t love you anymore.”

“We should break up.”

Elizabeth’s lips part and she falls back on her armchair, tears falling from her eyes, Victoria kneels in front of her and cradles her face, “Hey, it’s okay. Sometimes people fall out of love with each other and that is okay.” 

Elizabeth shakes her head, mouth open but voice silent, she holds onto Victoria’s hands, “It wasn’t supposed to happen to us. Not to us, Vick. It’s been 5 years. I wouldn’t know how to live without you.”

Victoria licks her lips and blinks slowly to recollect her thoughts and emotions, “Me neither baby but we’re gonna have to try. We love each other, of course we do, we’re just no longer in love with each other. It’ll be like a limb being torn out but trust me once we learn how to be on our own again you’ll see that what we have is no longer being kept alive. We’re stagnant here. We’re comfortable, too comfortable. I love you, with all my heart but some day, in the far far future, I’ll be in love with someone else and I will tell them about you because you will always have a piece of me. Just like how I’ll always have a piece of you. It’s time to let go. We can’t do this anymore.”  


“I love you so much,” Elizabeth whispers against Victoria’s lips as she goes in for one last kiss. 

The kiss was sweet and tender, years of being with each other pouring into it, tears spilled over both their eyes, hands cradling each other's face so gently, so lovingly. They pull away from each other, eyes roaming each other’s face, trying to memorise every single feature, every freckle, every single fleck in their eyes. 

The way Victoria has a tiny scar above her eyebrow from falling on the table 3 years ago, the way Elizabeth’s eyes are such a beautiful seafoam colour, the fact that years of memory etched into every corner of their minds makes it so hard to let go. They know they have to but it is so hard, having to let go waking up with someone every morning, giving someone a kiss good night, coming home to someone around, having someone around to excitedly tell their daily adventures to. It will be painful to forget, even more painful when they wake up one morning and realise that they’re starting to forget the way their lips felt against each other, the way their hands caressed the others face when they were feeling tender. 

“I’ll miss you so fucking much,” Victoria says softly. 

Elizabeth smiles so painfully gentle and lets go of a person that has been with her for a long time, she closes that part of her life with a smile on her face and happy memories.


	9. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Go on,” Micheal rasped. Their eyes were intent upon Marcus’, their lips startlingly red with blood. Breath panting, “Finish it.”
> 
> Marcus’ hand wavered, head spinning, adrenaline coursing nauseously through their body. 
> 
> Some distance away, Marcus’ allies were starting to approach. 
> 
> Micheal’s expression softened. “Finish it.” He reached up a hand to steady Marcus on his weapon. “You’ll be a hero, everyone will love you, the world will be yours for the taking. You’ve come so far and grown so much, you’ve fought so hard. You can do it. It’s alright.”
> 
> “You want to die?” 
> 
> “Don’t ask me that. I’d rather it be by your hand than theirs.”
> 
> this is a writing prompt that I yoinked off tumblr.

Marcus took a deep breath and adjusted the spear on Micheal’s chest, he stared into Micheal’s eyes asking the silent question. His long-time nemesis smiled gently and nodded, closing his eyes to prepare for what he thought was inevitable. For some unfathomable reason, Marcus felt tears well up behind his eyes, he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t. He lifted his head and watched in horror as his allies and friends approached quicker now, making a split second decision, he twisted his spear to dematerialise the both of them only to reappear in Marcus’ apartment.

“What the hell?” Micheal looked up at his rival and was perplexed by the amount of emotion shown upon his face. Micheal was absolutely baffled from his position on the floor, he was confused about where he was, confused about how he got here, confused on _**why he isn’t dead yet**_. Marcus threw his spear to the side and padded over to the kitchen, he pulled out a bottle of apple juice from his fridge and poured two glasses of it to place on his kitchen island. He looked over at Micheal who was still sitting on his apartment floor and gestured for him to come over.

Micheal stood up and cautiously made his way over to the kitchen island and eyed the glass of apple juice suspiciously. Marcus raises an eyebrow and downs his glass of apple juice with ease and pours himself another glass and rapidly downs that too.

 _Why is he drinking that shit like it’s alcohol?_ Micheal thinks incredulously, he looks down at his glass and subtly sniffs it to make sure it was apple juice and not something else. He took a tiny sip and was genuinely surprised that it was actually apple juice. He drank it faster and gently placed his cup on the isle.

“So… why am I here?” Micheal asked, breaking the not entirely comfortable silence that was steadily growing between the two.

“I couldn’t. I couldn’t do it. You were right there and I couldn’t do it. No, not couldn’t. Wouldn’t,” Marcus looks up and looks right into Micheal’s eyes, he has him pinned for a second time today and he didn’t even have to move this time. Micheal was rooted to the spot by the amount of weariness and determination swimming in those yellow orbs.

“You should have. What do you think is going to happen now? You can’t just let me go. The council is going to just send someone else to kill me, you know that. I refuse to hide and run for the rest of my life,” Micheal walks over to the spear and hands it to his rival, “You have to do it. It has to be you. I want it to be you.”

Marcus shakes his head and puts down his spear, “I can’t do it Mike. I can’t. You’re my brother. I love you. I cannot lose you. Not again.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to. What are you gonna do? Hide me away? Run away with me? It doesn’t fucking matter anymore. It’s too late now. We made our decisions a long time ago.” Marcus bites his lip and darts his eyes around, “There has to be a solution that can satisfy everyone,” Marcus paces his kitchen and runs his hand through his usually immaculate hair.

Micheal sighs and stops his brother by stepping in front of him, “Mark, it’s okay. We’ve seen this coming. We prepared for it. We were ready for it. It’s okay.”

Marcus lets out a sob and clings onto his supposed enemy’s shoulder, “I can’t,” he wails, “You’re all I have left. Everyone is gone.”

“Marcus,” Micheal sighs out quietly, “We can’t drag this out any longer. It’s time.”

“I can’t Micheal. I can’t do it,” Marcus continues to sob into his shoulder while shaking his head.

Micheal dislodges the hero from his body and lets his hand fly across his face, a loud smack echoes into the room; Marcus chokes out a gasp and takes a step back, holding his reddened cheek in one hand. “Wake up, Marcus. This is fucking happening whether you want it to or not. You have to kill me or I’ll have to kill you. It’s how this works. Good guy kills bad guy. It’s not rocket science you fucking overgrown puppy.”

Marcus sucks in a ragged breath and nods tightly, he grabs his spear and tightens his hold on it. He takes in a deep breath and positions the spear against his brother’s chest and in one stroke he drives the tip into Micheal’s chest.

He felt the blood splatter against his cheek.

He watched as his brother’s body clumped to the ground.

He saw the light leaving his eyes. He was still not prepared for it.

He had been trained for this since the second he could walk but he was still not prepared for it. Marcus drops to the ground, the spear clatters noisily and rolls away, he crawls to his brother’s body and touches his skin. His cold, dead skin. His vacant eyes stare back into his mockingly and Marcus carefully pulls his body close to his and hugs his brother tight. He wraps his arms around the unmoving figure and screams out his anguish.


End file.
